


a lethal dose of curiosity

by rhysgore



Series: works for others [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Horror, Eye Trauma, M/M, Monster Soldier: 76, Parasites, Tooth Pulling, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 11:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: jack's boyfriend takes a closer look at his new biology





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [synthwatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/synthwatch/gifts).



> commission work for synthwatch, allowing me to pursue my passion of torturing jack morrison for sexual kicks. thanks a ton!

“Wow.” Avery’s breath caught in his throat as he poked a long, sharp fang- one of the many that were now present in Jack’s mouth, crowding in his gums and ripping through his cheeks. The tip of it was so sharp that the smallest movement sliced his fingertip, a large droplet of blood welling up at the site of the small cut. “That’s… new.”

 

“You like it?” Despite the strange new shape of his mouth, Jack seemed to still be able to speak just fine. Fascinating.

 

Filing that bit of information away for further investigation, Avery turned away from Jack’s face, moving down his body to where the leather straps kept his hands and legs secured to the stainless steel operating table. He pulled on one of them, humming when he heard a grunt of pain at the tightness.

 

“I like  _ everything  _ about this new body of yours. That’s why I want to find out as much about it as I possibly can.”

 

Next to Jack, on a smaller, rolling platform, lay a tray of assorted tools- no two were the same, and Avery was itching to use his carefully assembled collection on Jack’s new and improved body. They’d already discovered- by accident- that killing him through normal means seemed almost impossible, and the idea of finally being able to cut and rip and  _ break  _ Jack the way he’d never been able to do without that fear before was making Avery practically tremble with excitement.

 

Jack watched him as he thumbed through the tools, all of his eyes following his lover’s movement cooly. He didn’t just have them on his face anymore, but in little clusters all over his skin. To another person, it might have been unnerving, but Avery had to admit that they were kind of cute. 

 

He was  _ definitely  _ going to have to take a closer look at one of them.

 

He reached for the retractor and the enucleation spoon, whistling softly as he held them up for Jack to look at. When the action didn’t elicit any response save a sharp intake of breath, he bent over Jack’s arm, towards the eye cluster on his shoulder, peeling back the lids on one of the larger ones with his bare fingers.

 

“You know, you should really wear gloves,” Jack groused, affectionately. “Didn’t we teach you anything?”

 

“Honestly, I ignored most of the stuff I didn’t like.” Avery fixed the retractors in place, holding the eyelids back so he could get at the fragile, squishy organ they were covering. Carefully, as to not damage it excessively, he slid the spoon underneath the eye, aligning the optic nerve with its notch, and deftly slicing through it. Jack hissed in pain, scarred brow scrunching up as Avery pulled out the severed organ, examining it. The bloody, empty socket on his shoulder sagged open even as Avery pulled out the retractors.

 

Setting the eyeball aside in a little glass jar, Avery instead went for the pliers. There were still a few samples he needed to take.

 

“Can you keep your mouth open for me, or do I need a spreader for that, too?” He twirled the pliers around in his fingers, red rubber handles flashing. 

 

“You can spread me any way you want.” A smile stretched out across the toothy, Glasgow grin mouth.

 

Jack’s face and body might have changed, but at least his sense of humor was unaffected. Avery let out a short laugh as he moved over, leaning over Jack’s face this time. “Smooth as ever, Morrison,” he murmured, hooking two fingers under Jack’s lower lip, pulling it until he could see the pinkish-red flash of gums.

 

Pulling teeth was no sweat on a normal person. Avery had done it dozens of times during his stint in Blackwatch, when the situation called for it, and sometimes just because he’d felt like it was deserved. But Jack wasn’t a normal person. Avery frowned, carefully grasping one of the long, thin fangs with his pliers. He gave it an experimental tug- the tooth held fast, but his grip seemed sturdy, at least.

 

“No biting,” he muttered, and  _ pulled. _

 

Jack let out a low growl of pain that tapered out into a whine as Avery twisted the pliers, intent on getting the tooth out in one piece. The root of it was longer than on any human’s, embedded deep in Jack’s jaw, but slowly, surely, with the tearing of flesh, it started to come out, leaving ugly red pulp in its wake. True to his word, Jack didn’t bite down, clenching his fists instead as he tried his hardest to stay still through the process. 

 

His concentration was admirable, and Avery smiled as he gave the fang one last hard yank, pulling it out of Jack’s mouth in its entirety.

 

“Good boy,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to Jack’s forehead. 

 

God, but the man was gorgeous when he was in pain- his entire body trembled, shook, unsure whether to run away or fight back, or simply to scream. Unable to resist, Avery clamped down on another tooth, twisting and pulling it messily just to hear the noises Jack made, body shivering with every note of anguish. This time he snapped the tooth before it was fully out, root crunching as it broke into tiny, sharp shards that dug into Jack’s mouth, making his cheeks and gums bleed sluggishly. His smile had been stained red by Avery’s ministrations, but it was still gorgeous.

 

“You think I should take out another one? Just to be sure?” It was a rhetorical question. Jack’s hiccupping sob was music to Avery’s ears as he practically  _ ripped  _ a third tooth out, pulling it straight through Jack’s jaw, leaving a gaping, messy hole in its wake.

 

By the time he’d had enough, the entire front of Jack’s mouth was ruined- devoid of teeth from the entire range between where the canines would have been in a normal mouth. Only pulpy, torn, red flesh.

 

As sturdy as Jack’s new body was, it still had the ability to feel pain, and he had started crying around the time Avery had pulled the fifth tooth. Avery rubbed a thumb over Jack’s cheek, brushing away a tear with the simple motion.

 

“Can you handle more?” He asked, softly.

 

Leaning into his touch, Jack took a deep breath, calming himself. “Y-yes. I can,” he said, words coming out slurred from the disfiguration of his mouth. “Please, keep going.”

 

With tacit permission to continue investigating Jack’s body, Avery put the pliers down, and picked up a scalpel instead. Carefully, he positioned it over Jack’s sternum, pressing the tip down directly in the center of his chest, under his collarbone.

 

“Mind if I take a peek under the hood?” He said, grinning as he made a slow, clean, vertical incision into the ashen skin, a thin red line blooming as he traced down, stopping just above Jack’s navel. Moving back upwards, he cut two more lines into Jack’s chest, completing the shape of a perfect y-incision. This  _ was _ essentially an autopsy, after all. By all rights, Jack should have been dead.

 

The sharp pain in his chest and stomach served to distract Jack from the dull ache of his mouth, and he tilted his head up, shifting into a position that was slightly better to watch Avery’s work from. His tears had dried up.

 

For the moment.

 

Avery tugged at the skin of Jack’s abdomen, pulling it to the sides as best he could, using his scalpel to flay the muscle and other connective tissue as necessary as he tried to expose Jack’s internal organs. Every slice eked out a gasp or whimper, beautiful little sounds.

 

“What in here do you not need…?” He mused, poking through the now-visible organs with the tip of the blade. “How about your liver?” Without waiting for Jack to respond, he positioned his hand over the big, reddish organ. With deft cuts, he severed the blood vessels it was connected to, carved it away from the stomach and gallbladder, and pulled it out of Jack’s abdominal cavity, carefully enough not to damage it, but not enough to prevent Jack’s scream, howling and agonized as part of him was  _ ripped  _ from his body. “Don’t be such a baby. The liver doesn’t have nerves.”

 

When Jack caught his breath, he let out a hoarse laugh. “A-asshole,” he choked on a giggle. “It s-still… hurts.” There was a growing red puddle in the empty space where his liver used to be, and Avery dipped a finger in it, feeling the bisected arteries gush. Despite the massive blood loss, Jack still looked perfectly healthy- his skin was pale and ashen, but that was his permanent state, now, not a side-effect of the vivisection.

 

Part of Avery wanted to keep going, to empty out Jack’s body in its entirety, leave nothing but a yawning, bloody cavity when he was done. The other, more sensible part argued that it would be a better test of Jack’s abilities to see exactly how his monstrous form reacted to other, different treatment.

 

“It’s good to know you can still feel pain,” he said, tone conversational as he turned back to his tray of tools. After a moment’s thought, he picked up a syringe, filled with cloudy liquid. “I wouldn’t enjoy your company quite as much if you couldn’t.”

 

“So if I lost all feeling I wouldn’t be a good boyfriend anymore? I see…” Jack’s sounds were coming out a little better enunciated now. Syringe in hand, Avery turned to inspect his mouth, and was unsurprised to see that the teeth he’d pulled were growing back, little white nubs visible through the gore of Jack’s gums.

 

“You wouldn’t be  _ bad,  _ just less fun to play with.” Humming quietly, Avery peeled the flesh of Jack’s chest back a little further, and slid the needle between his exposed ribs, into where he estimated Jack’s left lung to be. The choking noise Jack made as the plunger was pushed down told him that his estimate had been right, and for a moment, the only sounds were Jack shivering and coughing as his lung struggled, to no avail, to get the fluid out of it.

 

Defying expectations yet again, he didn’t pass out. After a moment, Jack’s breathing regulated itself, and he frowned as he looked at his chest.

 

“What did you just give me?”

 

Avery smiled, brightly. “Wasps.”

 

“What do you mean, wa- oh,” Jack squeezed his eyes shut, baring his teeth. “Oh-” As if on cue, the pink tissue just visible under his ribs started moving- vibrating, expanding as if there was something  _ moving  _ inside of it. Jack groaned, writhing on the table as he began to feel it- crawling, uncomfortable, horrible.  _ “Ah- a-” _

 

With nothing short of pure glee, Avery watched Jack squirm, arms pulling at the thick leather restraints holding him down. He  _ had  _ to be held down through this- Avery had learned from experience that hosts with autonomy over their limbs would try to tear open their throats in the hopes of getting the creatures growing inside of them  _ out.  _

 

It wouldn’t work, but it was fun to watch.

 

“They’re parasitic,” he explained. He didn’t have to talk loudly- by this point, the interior of Jack’s lung was probably completely destroyed, and he wouldn’t have been able to scream even if he tried. “Normally the eggs are laid in caterpillars, and normally they take a little longer to gestate, but some modifications were made. We could never use ‘em at Blackwatch because the perp wouldn’t be able to speak afterwards, usually on account of being, well, dead.” He shrugged, watching the first greenish-yellow larvae burst through the surface of Jack’s flesh, wiggling around haphazardly as Jack wheezed, suffocating, in pain, but unable to die.

 

Beautiful.

 

The expressions that flitted across Jack’s face were nothing short of gorgeous, ranging from agony, to horror, to something that seemed to be almost blissed out, and Avery observed them with rapt attention, stroking his cheek with the back of his knuckles as they both waited out the insect’s life cycle. Another modification to the DNA of the creature- unless it was in ideal conditions, it died rather quickly. Not that it _felt_ at all quick to Jack.

 

Still, when the last larvae died, his lung quickly started to regrow, pushing out the dead insects, reforming until it was capable of breath, then speech, and Jack’s hiccupping sobs echoed through the room as Avery, deciding that that was  _ definitely  _ enough for the time being, untied him as quickly as possible.

 

“Shh, shh…” Avery helped Jack to a sitting position, climbing on the operating table next to him, leaning Jack’s head on his chest. “It’s okay. No more, I promise. I’ve got you.” He pulled a handkerchief from one of his pockets, rubbed at the blood drying flakily on Jack’s neck and face.

 

It took Jack a few minutes to calm down, crying subsiding as he let himself be pressed against his lover, but he slowly relaxed as thick fingers pressed into his back, massaging out muscles cramped with pain and fear. Avery helped him through it, whispering soothingly in his ear.

 

“You did so well, Jack,” he murmured, fingers working out a large knot of tension. “So well. You’re so good for me, you know that?” He pressed a kiss to Jack’s sweaty temple, gently easing him out of the scene.

 

Jack smiled thinly, eyes still clouded with tears, and squeezed in closer. After a moment, he spoke.

 

“Avery?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“No bugs next time.”

 

Avery laughed. “Sure. No bugs.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
